Our Final Hour
by Resoan
Summary: AU Kingdom Hearts. Leon hates his job as a bartender, and smart-ass band performers don't help! DemyxLeon. Very introspective.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Warning: DemyxLeon. And yes, you read that correctly.

This originally was a roleplay between me (I RPed as Leon) and a guy on a forum. The forum was deleted and I was unable to look at our progress for the roleplay, so I decided to make a story out of it. It is basically the same, but I have added or subtracted some elements I either couldn't remember or which helped the flow of the story. I would appreciate any feedback (save for flames)!

Italics are thought, and I do specify POV Shifts; though, in the latter half of the story, I somewhat mold them together.

Our Final Hour

Sighing, Leon stumbled out of bed, the alarm clock already silenced as it now lay broken on the dusty, wooden floor. Rubbing his eyes wearily, Leon made his way into the bathroom, his grey eyes lifting to the grimy mirror as another sigh escaped his lips. This just wasn't going to be a good day; Leon could feel it. _I guess I should get ready…,_ Leon groaned inwardly, traipsing back into his bedroom and throwing on his daily attire mechanically. After pulling his last leather glove over his calloused hand, Leon noted the overcast sky and sighed again as he concluded it would probably rain as he walked to work.

Grabbing his cell phone and shoving it into his pants pocket, Leon exited his apartment, locking the door behind him before venturing down the stairs. The cold air seared his eyes as he opened the storm door to the outside, the sky even more ominous. _And yesterday had to be my day off, _Leon grumbled to himself, pulling his jacket tighter to his body as he quickened his pace.

A few minutes and raindrops later, Leon finally arrived at the bar where he worked as a bartender, the counter all but empty since it was still early in the evening. "Boss wants to see you," one of Leon's co-workers informed him, a dirtied apron tied around his waist. _Great, _Leon thought, rolling his eyes as he hung up his jacket and carefully made his way up the rickety staircase.

"You wanted to see me?" Leon asked nonchalantly, peering into the room before letting himself in completely.

"Yes I did," the woman responded, flicking a piece of her blond hair over her shoulder. "You see, we originally booked a band to play here tonight, but they canceled at the last minute. I have a phone number here and I want you to call him and book his band instead. Understand?" she finished, leaning back in her chair while interlocking her fingers.

"What makes you think they won't be booked too?" Leon asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't, but it can't hurt to ask, now can it?" she persisted, Leon swearing he saw a smirk on her face before she smiled. "Now get moving! The crowds'll be here soon," she shooed him out of the room, Leon suppressing a sigh as he grasped the piece of paper in his palm before trudging slowly back down the stairs. _She must get some sick enjoyment out of seeing me squirm, _Leon inwardly fumed, his bad mood taking a turn for the worse as he picked up the telephone receiver.

A few rings later, Leon all but groaned into the phone as he heard the irritating beep signal the start of a message. "Hi, this is Leon and I'm looking for a guy named Demyx..."

(POV Shift)

A phone rang obnoxiously in a certain blond's ear, the said blond groaning as he turned over to try and get away from the sound that was disturbing his otherwise hangover-induced and blissful sleep. "Damn phone," Demyx muttered to no one in particular, his green eyes blinking wearily before opening. _Thank god for answering machines,_ Demyx thought, yawning and pushing himself upright on his couch, rubbing his forehead before getting to his feet unsteadily.

"Hi, this is Leon...," Demyx listened intently to the message, still able to manage a smirk at the man's obvious discomfort at having to call a stranger – and for work, no less.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here," Demyx said hurriedly, the phone jammed into his ear as he was greeted with silence on the other end. "So, you need my band to perform, eh? It's kinda short notice, in case you haven't noticed," Demyx began, fully intending to milk every dime out of this he possibly could. Smirk widening, Demyx could tell this guy was having a difficult time retaining his polite facade – and who wouldn't? Demyx would make damn sure this guy blew up before the night was over...one way or another. _Six, eh? It'll be a fucking hassle to find everybody by then, but it shouldn't be impossible, _Demyx figured, lips quirking to one side as he deliberated his response. "Sure, just give us places to plug shit in and we're good to go," Demyx promised, his smirk faltering while the man on the line made a sarcastic comment. _What a fucking ray of sunshine, _Demyx rolled his eyes before responding. "Seeya then."

(POV Shift)

_What an idiot, _Leon thought, rolling his eyes as he placed the receiver back on the base, turning to face the bar. _Might as well clean up before the crowds get here, _Leon sighed, removing his leather jacket and tying a white apron across his torso before picking up a wet rag. _It's gonna be a long night, _Leon sighed once more, leaning to reach the entire bar before setting the rag down again. _Might as well get one ready for when it gets busy, _Leon thought dismally, mixing his own unique concoction in a clear shot glass before setting it on the small panel underneath the bar itself.

(Fast Forward)

Glancing at the clock, Leon rolled his eyes before moving to the adjoining hallway, a few other bartenders talking amongst themselves and paying him little notice. _Fucking cowards. Always hiding back here rather than actually doing their jobs, _Leon glared, weaving past them to reach the back door. _It's cold, _Leon thought immediately, his breath coming out in visible air as he sighed and decided to lean against the brick building in wait for the idiot who would supposedly be there at any moment. Crossing his arms over his chest in a vain attempt to get warm, Leon's eyes wandered around the alley; despite the caustic smell, the alley was surprisingly devoid of garbage. A few more minutes passing, Leon sighed as he grabbed his cell phone from his pant's pocket. _6:13? The bastard's already late, _Leon complained inwardly, loud sputters and bangs alerting him to another presence before the bright lights blinded his eyes.

(POV Shift)

"Shit! We're late!" Demyx cursed, glaring at the somewhat-hungover or high members of his band, most of them still half asleep. The van finally coming to a halt, Demyx all-but-jumped out, his eyes landing on the nonplussed brunet. "Ah, you must be the happy person I spoke to on the phone earlier," Demyx smirked, holding out a hand for Leon to shake.

"You're late," Leon informed him, his nonchalant facade never wavering for a moment. "Anyway, my boss has been waiting for your arrival. She has some things to go over, so if you'd follow me...," Leon's voice trailed off, turning and holding the door open for Demyx to enter through. _What is this guy's problem? _Demyx thought, his eyes raking over Leon's facial features. _He's kinda cute though, _Demyx concluded with a half-smirk, brushing past Leon and blatantly invading his personal space.

Leon's demeanor never faltering, he couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable at Demyx's proximity to himself; _Stupid moron, _Leon rolled his eyes once more, following Demyx up the stairs to his boss's office. "I'll wait here," Leon informed him, leaning against the wall opposite the door while Demyx strode in confidently.

(POV Shift)

Smiling and nodding when appropriate, Demyx's thoughts drifted to the taciturn brunet and just how to make him feel uncomfortable. _This'll be fun, _Demyx concluded with a wry grin, nodding at the female. Exiting without a word, Demyx's eyes veered to Leon again, his eyes resting on the slash across the bridge of Leon's nose. "You know, you should smile more," Demyx pointed out, Leon blinking owlishly before forming a response.

"And why is that? For your own amusement?" Leon answered, rolling his eyes before heading back down the stairs.

Ignoring his question, Demyx asked, "Do I have time for a fag?"

"If it's a quick one. Your band mates are already setting up, but who knows how long it goes before they electrocute themselves," Leon muttered with a small smirk, Demyx's eyebrow raising as they finally reached the alley again.

"They're not that stupid," Demyx defended slightly, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. "We've been a band for a while," Demyx finished before turning from the wind and lighting his cigarette. "So, why do you work in a place like this?" Demyx asked after a brief pause, Leon's eyes narrowing in response. "It seems like you could do a lot better is all," Demyx continued, taking another blissful drag before blowing out the ashen-grey smoke.

"I don't intend to stay here long," Leon told him, his eyes diverting to the building. "I can't stand it here," Leon continued, masking the look of shock that came over his features at his own willy-nilly answers. "We should probably get back inside," Leon murmured, leading the blond back inside and pointing him towards the stage. "Later, after the concert, I'll buy you a drink," Demyx promised, Leon's eyebrow raising. "Don't forget," Demyx told him with a knowing look, Leon suppressing the urge to roll his eyes again.

_Damn. It got crowded in here and fast, _Leon complained inwardly, the other lone bartender looking relieved as Leon took his place behind the counter, already beginning to fill an order.

(POV Shift)

Eyes checking over the equipment to make sure all things were set up properly (Demyx didn't need to pay more than he earned for a gig ever again, thank you), Demyx lifted his gaze to the brunet once more, watching as he weaved his way through the crowd and back to the bar. Oh, what a game this would be. Demyx always did like a challenge.....and if Leon wasn't a challenge....then what, or in this case who, was?

(Fast Forward)

Out of breath and sweaty, Demyx yelled into the microphone, "That's it for tonight." A group 'nooooooo' rang in Leon's ears, Demyx laughing in a hoarse voice. "We're exhausted and we already played two encores," Demyx reminded them, the crowd finally accepting his excuse.

"Give me the best you have," a new voice ordered, taking a seat on a bar stool, blond spikes pointing upward and every other direction one could possibly think of.

Not verbally responding, Leon set the glass on the bar, eying the blond. "You're new," Leon stated, the blond nodding.

"Yeah," the blond responded quietly, downing the shot in a single gulp before grimacing.

_It's about time, _Leon rolled his eyes, noticing Demyx's finish while wiping the inside of a glass out with his rag. Reality slapping him in the face, Leon's gaze lifted to the onslaught of people now coming his way for drinks; what the hell had Demyx gotten Leon into!? Eyes widening before glaring at the blond who couldn't see, Leon began mixing random alcohols and shoving them out in a timely manner, not caring whether the person who ordered was underage or not.

Finally noticing all the people rushing the brunet, Demyx couldn't suppress the smirk on his lips before walking towards the bar himself, pushing obviously underage kids away in his venture.

"Leon! The boss wants to see you," another timid bartender informed him, Leon nodding before inclining his head once at the blond and heading up the stairs none-too-quickly. _Perfect timing, for once, _Leon thought with a small smile, wiping his hands unconsciously on his apron before heading into his boss's quarters.

"You wanted to see me?" Leon asked, standing erect in her presence.

"Yes. Please, sit," she told him, gesturing to the couple chairs placed in front of her desk. "It's about that band that played tonight," she began, Leon's eyebrow raising minutely. "We made more money today than we have all week thanks to them," she informed him, leaning back in her chair with an easy grin.

_You've got to be kidding me, _Leon dead-panned, his eyes glazing over.

"I want you to convince them to play here all the time, and be sure to mention that I'll make it worth their while," she continued, Leon's expression remaining unchanged. "I'm certain you can arrange it without difficulty, Leon. You are friends with the blond, aren't you?" she finished, eying him with a knowing look and raised eyebrow.

_What the hell is she talking about? _Leon wondered, resisting the urge to quit then and there. "I can't guarantee anything," Leon began, his boss frowning slightly.

"Let me rephrase it then," his boss stated with a wicked grin, an evil gleam in her eyes. "If you fail to get them, I will make your job much worse than it already is. Perhaps you understand now?" she asked, Leon's eyes widened minutely.

"Perfectly," Leon muttered bitterly, getting to his feet. "Can I leave now then?" Leon asked, the boss waving him off dismissively.

"You can consider your shift over after you get them to agree," she informed him, Leon still not looking forward to his assignment. Sighing, Leon exited the office, his anger manifesting in his now-audible and thundering footsteps.

"I'm finished for the evening," Leon told the other bartender, his eyes widening in nothing short of panic as Leon untied his apron and grabbed his jacket. Raking a gloved hand over his tired eyes, Leon's gaze lifted to a certain table, two specific blonds making awkward conversation as Demyx finally realized the object of his favorite pastime come into view.

"Leon! I was beginning to wonder what happened to you," Demyx commented, swirling what appeared to be red wine in his glass before taking a sip and swallowing. "You didn't forgot what I told you earlier, right?" Demyx continued, Leon rolling his eyes before sitting down.

"Of course not," Leon answered, resisting the urge to grit his teeth. _Of all the fucking people in the world, I have to play sycophant to the most vile and debauched of them all, _Leon groaned inwardly, motioning to the bartender. "I'll take a usual," Leon ordered quietly, the young man behind the counter nodding in affirmation before Leon turned his attention back to his table mates.

"I don't think we were ever properly introduced," Leon began, making eye contact with the other blond at the table. "I'm Leon, and I'm sure you've figured out that I work here by now," Leon finished, the bartender setting the drink on the round table with a timid smile.

"Cloud," the other stated flatly, his voice obviously tinged with the haze of alcohol.

"Demyx," Leon began, swallowing his drink in a single gulp and immediately grimacing afterward. "My boss wants your band to perform here more often," Leon finished, Demyx coyly raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I think something can be arranged," Demyx answered vaguely, a suggestive look directed at the brunet as he casually allowed his knee to brush Leon's.

Resisting the smirk that threatened to overpower his countenance, Demyx couldn't say he wasn't delighted at Leon's obvious discomfort at the brief, physical contact.

"Hey, Dem-dem. When we gonna go back to the 'partment?" a drunken voice asked, Demyx turning to one of his band mates with a gentle smile.

"We can go now," Demyx offered, getting to his feet and snaking his arm underneath the other man's shoulders for stability. "You wanna come with us? We always have a party at our place after a concert," Demyx offered, Leon inaudibly sighing.

_I guess I have no choice, _Leon inwardly cringed, his gaze turning to Cloud who had, for some inexplicable reason, agreed. "Why not," Leon answered, he and Cloud getting to their feet as they followed an excited (though not blatantly so) Demyx out to a cab.

(Fast Forward)

After a somewhat quiet and awkward ride back to a shady apartment, Cloud and Leon couldn't help but feel out of place. The apartment, for lack of a better term, was overcrowded with the many people drinking, making out, and dancing badly to the music that blasted the two stoic man's eardrums to high hell.

"I'll be right back," Demyx promised, easing his drunken friend to an amazingly empty couch before trodding up a small staircase that led to who-knows-where.

A surge of pain shooting through his head, Leon grimaced, a hand running over the length of his face before Demyx came back down the stairs, glasses and alcohol already in his hand. _More alcohol. Great, _Leon rolled his eyes, downing the glass in a few seconds before taking a seat on the couch.

"Your friend's already drunk," Demyx whispered to Leon, gesturing towards Cloud who looked as though he could have fallen asleep at any moment.

"I see," Leon answered lamely, noting the warm breath against his ear and wanting nothing more than to feel more of it. _I...I need to get out of here, _Leon reasoned, head pounding even worse than it had a minute ago. Getting to his feet, Leon outstretched a hand to balance himself, eyes unfocusing and focusing many times before Leon finally opened his eyes. His hand had somehow found a wall, and his breathing had steadily increased as he continued standing, eyes gazing over the apartment.

"You all right?" a sweet voice whispered again, this time closer to his ear as he felt a hand gently land on his shoulder. "Come on. I'll take you upstairs," the voice continued, Leon staggering in the man's hold as they ascended the stairs with little difficulty.

Finally reaching the landing, Demyx steadied Leon in one arm, his other fiddling with the doorknob as his finally pushed it open. Leading Leon into the room, Demyx turned him around, fully intending to allow the brunet to sit on the bed before Leon's knees decided to give way and pull them both onto the bed in quite a suggestive manner.

"Well. Hello there," Demyx greeted with a smirk, Leon's disoriented gaze looking into Demyx's green eyes before his lips were brutally assaulted in what most would call a kiss. a kiss that, although unwanted, spurred a reaction from the brunet. Sparing neither time nor gentleness, Demyx's tongue plundered Leon's mouth unforgivingly, the brunet's thought processes finally ceasing and instinctively pulling off the leather gloves that hindered the desperately yearned-for physical contact. Pulling away from the brunet, Demyx wasted no time in pulling off Leon's jacket before kissing him fiercely once more, his legs now straddling the brunet's waist. Cold hands traced Demyx's leg 'til they reached his torso, Leon's hands maneuvering just below the blond's shirt. Stiffening at the cold and unexpected touch, Demyx marveled at the brunet's willingness to their current act.

Hands weaving to Demyx's wild hairstyle, fingers entangled themselves in his soft locks, Demyx barely repressing a moan. Letting out a loud gasp, Demyx swiftly rolled up Leon's shirt, a teasing and warm tongue following down his now-exposed chest. Cupping Demyx's head in both his hands, Leon pulled the blond into another bruising kiss, his own tongue lapping at Demyx's lips like a dog and only serving to arouse the blond even more, if that were possible.

(The Next Morning)

Groaning, Leon placed a hand on his head, the warmth doing little to subside the aching and pounding that was currently plaguing the brunet. Eyes suddenly widening in realization, Leon quickly gathered his clothing and ventured to the bathroom, his hands gripping the yellowed sink tightly as he gazed into the grimy mirror. Bloodshot, grey eyes stared back at him, his hands hurriedly turning on the faucet before splashing cold water onto his mien.

_All over again. I guess it'll never end, _Leon thought bitterly, directing a cold glare at his reflection before dressing and appearing in the bedroom once more. Paying the blond no mind, Leon grabbed his jacket before opening the bedroom door and pausing in the doorway. "You know, I feel sorry for you. Whoring yourself to anything that moves," Leon told him stoically before continuing down the stairs and finally out the door.

Several minutes later, Leon glances blearily at the apartment building he lived in, traipsing up the stairs and finally making it to his own abode before he abruptly collapsed after shutting the door. _Why.....? Why do these things always happen?_

_The End_

_For the last line, I almost put "to me" after happen, but I figured that would make Leon seem childish or immature, which he most definitely is not! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please review. This pairing isn't typical and I don't expect a lot of reviews, if any, in the first place!  
_


End file.
